No More Secrets
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: 'There's no baby.' After hearing Mrs Hughes and Anna's conversation, John's demons and insecurities emerge as strong as ever. Will he be able to control himself after such revelation? Will he give Anna a chance to explain herself? AU, series 4 ep 5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The idea for this fic came to me when I watched the PBS version of series 4. This story will have 4 chapters.

A very big special Thank You to my twin Beef, a-lady-to-me, for all the help. Without her I wouldn't be able to write/post this. I love you!

**Disclaimer: **DA and all its characters belong to Julian Fellowes.

* * *

_'There's no baby.'_ The words kept shouting in his brain. _'No baby.'_

He had caught Anna and Mrs Hughes speaking as if they were hiding something, and he thought it was his right to hear them. He had the right to know what was going on. His wife was cold, and distant; the sight of him was torture to her. She didn't love him anymore, but she wouldn't tell him why. She kept him in darkness, the worst he had ever had to bear in all his life. Worse than Vera, worse than prison, even worse than war.

If he couldn't make her speak, he would pry!

He just needed to know, but what he heard...he was waiting for everything. He had prepared himself for the worst.

_'I don't love John any longer, he's too old, cripple, I can do better than him.'_

But not for this...this was far worse than anything he could have imagined.

_No baby? What baby? Who's baby? Well, Anna's baby, but with who?_

They hadn't been intimate in a little over three months. Surely if she was pregnant, with his baby, she would have told him. She wouldn't be sad about it. Or would she?

_'At least you know...'_ _At least? So she was glad there was no baby? Why?_

_Because it wasn't yours._ His demons were having their way with him.

_She went to another man's arms, better arms than yours. That's why she keeps avoiding you, that's why she can't bear your touch. But she knows she's a married woman so she's afraid. She's afraid of what you'll do. 'I know him, and I know what he'd do.'_

On his way to His Lordship's dressing room, John was sweating cold. His face was burning, but his body was freezing.

_She wouldn't do that. That's not Anna. That's not your Anna. Well, maybe she's not your Anna anymore. She's not acting herself. She found a better man. Not a very hard task, you know that. At least there's no baby, so she can hide from the world what she did. She knows you are no fool, she knew you would find out. It couldn't be yours._

John tried to calm down as he placed His Lordship's clothes over the bed. He smoothed them so when he arrived he would find them immaculate, but as much as he tried he couldn't put the clothes in order.

_'_Bloody vest._'_ He cursed, after letting the vest fall on the floor.

His demons were striking. Each one worse than the other. Telling him things that he never thought of. Things that he would never be able to say himself. They kept shouting inside his head and it was worse than the sounds of shooting during the African war.

'Bates! You are pale as a sheet! Are you quite alright?'

Lord Grantham's voice shook him from his thoughts.

'Quite alright, My Lord.' John tried his best to smile but he failed.

'Are you sure? If you don't feel well, Thomas can do it, or Carson.'

'There's no need, My Lord. I am alright.'

They proceeded each to their job. Lord Grantham waited while John dressed him.

'Is it about Anna?' asked Robert.

'Well, it is, yes.' John replied.

'I'm sure you'll sort it out. You are both good people, and you love each other.'

John let out a sarcastic sigh. 'Yes, I hope so.'

XXXXXX

John tried to talk to Anna throughout the day, but she was always running from him, avoiding him at any cost.

_Of course she was._

Later that night, John sat in the servants hall reading his book. Well, trying to read his book more like. His demons and insecurities had tempted him all day long, without ceasing. He was tired and furious. More furious now than he was before because Anna kept running from him all day.

_She won't run for long, I will know the truth. She has to tell me the truth._

He thought of a million ways to approach her. All of them rude.

He couldn't. He couldn't act like that towards Anna. Not his Anna. She could have another man, but he still loved her. He loved her so. He hated himself for his thoughts of doubt, for spatting at her in his imagination. Perhaps you heard it wrong. Perhaps this is all a misunderstanding. _She would never do that to you, would she?_

The fact was that for the last three months Anna had done nothing but despise him, avoid him. She was so cold towards him, he would freeze at her words. All she wanted was to stay away. He couldn't be sure of anything. He didn't recognise his wife anymore. Perhaps he heard right. Perhaps it wasn't a misunderstood.

The noise in the kitchen brought him to real life. He looked up at the entrance and saw Anna entering the hall. He didn't know what to do or say.

'What's the fuss about?' He asked, trying to make small talk.

'Alfred has cooked the savoury.' She said looking at the notebook, with her back to him.

'Good luck to him.' John replied with a small smile on his face. _He couldn't._

She said nothing and walked away to exit the room. _He had to._

'What is it? Can't you even bear to be in the same room as me now?' She couldn't even bear his sight!

She turned to face him. 'How many times must I say it? You've done nothing wrong.'

_Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong!_

'Oh, you've done something wrong.' The demons kept shouting in his head.

'What do you mean?'

The way she said it, he knew. She was afraid. He couldn't spat at her. He loved her so.

'You're breaking my heart.' _My heart, my spirit, my whole being._

'I must go.' she said.

_Must go? That's it? No!_

'I've heard you and Mrs Hughes talking,' _Just ask her._'Who is he?' He asked, standing from the table.

'What?'

'I've heard Mrs Hughes saying that there was no baby. Who's baby?' He tried to whisper so no one would hear them.

'Stop it! I can't take it anymore!' She shouted, but stopped herself realising where they were.

Anna looked at her husband and left. He went after her as fast as he could.

He caught her on the stairs, and held her arm. 'Tell me. I have the right to know!' He whispered furiously.

'Stop bullying me.' She said trying to let go of his grip.

John thought for a moment, still holding her arm. _Don't lose your mind. She's my wife. I love her so._

He gently pulled her to him. 'Let's talk in the courtyard.'

'No!' She said.

'You have no choice.' He said pulling her to him by her arm making sure he didn't hurt her.

'Alright...but let go of my arm.' She said avoiding his gaze.

He let go of her, and they both made their way outside.

XXXXXX

Once outside, silence fell between them.

He kept staring at her. She was there, in the darkest spot, facing the wall.

'Anna, love, please…'

'Don't call me that.' She said. 'I don't deserve it.'

'Anna you are my love no matter what, I just need you to stop hiding things from me.' He said and a tear fell down his cheek. 'I've heard right? About the baby?'

'You did.' She said still facing the wall.

'I've been thinking and...' he hesitated while tears burned in his eyes, about to fall. 'There's been a bit more than three months since we last...made love. And I thought...if the baby...if the baby was mine, you would have told me before, wouldn't you?' His eyes were begging, and he prayed that she would deny it and say that a baby would only be his. He didn't know how, but who knew?! That could be possible.

'I would...if it was yours... I would.' He could hear her voice shaking as she spoke. She turned to face him, and tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes red. 'I'm so sorry, John.'

As she said it, he could hear her voice as if they were miles apart, in the distance. He went numb, unable to react. He stared at her.

'After everything...' was all he could say. His cane dropped to the floor, and he started walking towards the courtyard's entrance that would lead to the village's path.

Anna tried to stop him. 'Wait, John! Listen!'

She put her hands on his chest to try to stop him. 'Just leave me.' He said in an emotionless voice, pushing her hands away from him, and walking away.

She didn't try to run after him, all she could do was to kneel on the floor sobbing like a child. Now...now she was ruined.

* * *

**A/N: **First off, I know, I know. I'm bad. But stick with me guys, pretty please...

And please leave your reviews, let me know what you think :)

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews, faves and follows :D

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 1.

* * *

'Please! Can someone help?'

James' voice echoed in the servant's hall. He had gone out for a cider that night, with Mr Carson's approval. _But only one glass!_

Most of the servants were asleep. Only Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore, and Ms Baxter were up.

Anna had gone to her room after attending to Lady Mary for the night. Crying were her plans for tonight. Sometimes she thought there were no more tears in her body left to be shed, but she was always proven wrong.

John hadn't returned since he left her in the courtyard. She told Mr Carson he was not feeling well so he went home. The butler believed her. Why not? But she was ever so worried. What if he didn't go to the cottage? She prayed to God that she was wrong. That her husband was safe and sound, crying over her unworthy self in the comfort of their little cottage. His cottage now. Only his.

'What's the matter, James?' asked Mrs Hughes.

'You won't believe it.'

Mrs Patmore came from the kitchen curious about all the fuss. 'What on Earth, who's dying?'

'No one is, but...' said the young man catching his breath. 'Was coming back, and saw Mr Bates sitting on a bench. Thought something was wrong, and asked him if everything was alright... the man is drunk like a horse, I tell you. Had a bottle of Scotch in hand, all empty, not a drop left.'

'What?' The three women asked in unison.

'Mr Bates? Are you sure?' asked Ms Baxter.

'Sure. Had to carry him all the way. The man is heavy as a bear.' The young man patted his chest for air. 'He's outside, didn't know if I should bring him in.'

''Course you should bring him in!...Ms Baxter, run upstairs and fetch Anna.'

'Of course, Mrs Hughes.'

'Show us where he is.' said Mrs Patmore.

James took them to the courtyard where John was sitting on the crates. Half sleeping, half awake.

'Mr Bates!' said Mrs Hughes. 'What have you done?'

John recognised the housekeeper's voice and faced her. 'You knew all along, and you said nothing! I asked you, and you said nothing. Bunch of liars, that's what you are.' He spat angrily, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. 'Don't touch me!' He shouted when James tried to hold him.

'Come on, Mr Bates. I have to take you inside.'

'A cold cloth on his forehead will help.' said Mrs Patmore.

'I don't want...inside, I want here and I want you to leave me. Rather be dead. Should have died in that bloody war.'

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes at Mrs Patmore.

XXXXXX

'There Mr Bates. Sit there, like that.' Mrs Hughes settled him on a chair.

'What's the matter?' As soon as Anna's eyes landed on her husband, she felt sick. 'John!'

She ran towards him, and knelt on the floor in front of his legs. 'What's wrong?'

'He's drunk. That's what.' said James. 'Quite nasty when he's drunk I must say.'

'James, please...Thank you, but now go to your room.' said Mrs Hughes.

'Don't you want me to take him to a room?'

'He can't stay here.' said Ms Baxter.

'You are right.' said the housekeeper. 'Alright, James. Take him to his old room, please.'

'I'll help you.' Anna replied, feeling the stirrings of determination for the first time since that horrible concert.

They tried to make as little noise as they could. John was not easy at all, either to carry or to endure. He kept telling James to let him go, not to touch him. But at long last they arrived in the room without much fuss. The stairs must have tired John as well.

'Now James, you won't say a word about this to anyone, do you understand me?' said Mrs Hughes. 'Not a word.'

James stared at the housekeeper, and after a moment he finally he spoke. 'Don't worry, I won't say a thing. As long as I don't have to carry him anymore.'

XXXXXX

John laid on his stomach in his old tiny bed. Dressed and grumbling.

Everyone had left but Anna. Mrs Patmore had brought a vase with cold water and a cloth, and now Anna was trying to wipe her husband's brow.

'John, stay still.' She said trying to turn John around.

All of a sudden he propped up on his arms, and looked at her. 'What are you doing here?'

She sighed. 'Let me take care of you, John.'

'Ah! For what? So you can run to another man's arms when you're done? That's what you do...'

'John, Mr Carson will hear you.' She whispered, resting the cloth in the vase. His words stabbed her like a very sharp knife. It hurt so much listening to her husband saying those things about her, to her. Indeed he had a sharp tongue when he was drunk.

'Let him hear! Let the world know what kind of...no, no...' he started sobbing. 'Anna.' he moaned. 'Why, Anna?'

'John...' she tried to speak. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she sniffed loudly.

'I am sorry.' He cried. 'I am so sorry.' With difficulty, and Anna's help he sat down in bed facing her. 'I'll forget this and we can start over, love.' He said caressing her cheeks with both hands.

'I can't live without you. It's alright, I'll forgive you and I'll try to be a better husband...just tell me what I did wrong. What he has that I don't have and I'll try, Anna. I will try, but please don't leave me.'

She held his shaky hands and tried to speak again. 'John, it's not what you are thinking, I didn't...'

John's eyes were heavy, and he could barely keep them open. 'My head is going to explode.'

'Just lay down.' She helped him. 'Let's take the jacket and the vest off.'

After undressing him as best as she could she laid him in bed. 'Alright, now sleep.'

'Anna...I'm drunk.' He said with a sleepy voice.

'I know you are.' She sighed.

'I am sorry…do you forgive me?'

She looked down at him and gently smoothed his hair. 'There's nothing to forgive, my dear.' Her eyes were tender on him. Even drunk he understood that. He had missed that look so much.

'I'll let you speak tomorrow, I promise.' He said, closing his eyes.

'I know you will.' She gave him a small smile.

'And I won't run or get mad, I promise.'

'Thank you.'

'I love you, Anna.'

'I love you too, John.' The honesty in her voice made him open his eyes wide and he stared at her confused, though the effect of his stupid night at the pub made him too sleepy and sick to respond, and he had to close his eyes again.

Soon she heard his snores. Tomorrow would be it. She couldn't run from the truth. As much as it hurt her to tell him what happened, this hurt much more. Smoothing her husband's hair while he slept, she prayed to God for mercy and that her husband would not react badly. She wouldn't bear it if he did.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you liked this chapter :)

I know that maybe John going out and drink is a bit OOC but I thought that the despair would make him do it. He thought his Anna had a lover, and then in the end, he got himself together and regretted it.

Please review! xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all for your kind words! For your faves and follows as well :D You are all so sweet!

I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 1-2.

* * *

John woke up to the sound of a hall boy knocking at the other servant's doors to wake them up.

_'Six o'clock!'_ He heard the boy shout.

His head ached awfully bad, and he felt sick. His mouth tasted sour, and suddenly he realised where he was. Memories of last night came to his head; half blurred, half soundless.

_What have I done? I'm a bloody fool!_

He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the early light of the sun. As he opened them her scent surrounded him. He looked to his left, and he saw his wife sitting in the chair staring at him.

'Good morning.' She said. Something told him, either the look on her face or the sound of her voice, that she was scared. His heart sunk to the floor.

'Good morning.' He answered back, wincing as he tried to sit up on bed.

'Here, let me help you.' She said standing from the chair to help him. Once he was sat in bed, she reached for a cup that was in the nightstand.

'How are you feeling?'

'Not very well.' He sighed.

'Here, have some tea. Mrs Hughes brought it not five minutes ago.'

He took the cup and drank the tea all at once. He was thirsty. He remembered this too well. He promised himself he would never drink again...he broke his promise. He sighed.

''I haven't been drunk in more than twelve years.' He lowered his face, staring at his lap. 'I am so sorry Anna. I'm sorry you saw me like that.'

'This is all my fault...'

'Not it's not. You didn't ask me to go and drink. I should know by now that drowning my sorrows in alcohol does nothing but make them worse.'

She heard, and only nodded.

'Do you want something to eat?'

'No, I don't think I could keep anything down.' he looked up at her. 'I want to talk. I want you to talk.'

'Alright.' She said and gave a deep breath. 'I'll tell you everything, but only if you promise you'll hear until the end.' She begged him.

'I promise.' He said, and she knew she could trust him.

XXXXXX

'Why didn't you tell me?' He sobbed.

'I knew the suffering it would bring you…' she was crying as much as her husband. 'And I was afraid that you would kill him.'

'The bastard. He smiled at me when he left. He thanked me for being so welcoming, which I wasn't.' John was furious. Furious with himself. How could he let this happen? To his dear Anna.

_Oh my! The things I said to her, the things I thought!_

'My darling wife...I am sorry. I said horrible things to you...things that you didn't deserve to hear...I am so sorry.'

She nodded, crying. Her hands were resting in her lap. She was twisting her wedding ring nonstop. He knew she was nervous and scared.

John placed his left hand on the bed next to his body, and gestured for Anna to hold it.

'Forgive me, my love. Please, forgive me.' he cried.

She hesitated and looked down, ignoring his gesture, and more tears fell. John's heart sunk to the floor. _Of course she won't take my hand, after what I did..._

'John, I am spoiled for you. My shame has no place to hide...'

_That was why? She really thinks that?_ His darling wife was nothing but perfect to him.

'Don't say that, love.' He begged her.

'I feel dirty... I am dir...'

'Please, Anna, don't.' He said, shifting and sitting on the edge of the bed facing her. The sudden movement made his head spin and ache even more. He shut his eyes tightly trying to put himself together. 'Don't say that, please. It hurts me deeply... You are my wife and I love you. More than anything.' He said taking her hands in his. 'You are made higher and holier to me because of the suffering you've been put through, and I've never been prouder nor loved you more than I love you now at this moment.'

Anna couldn't believe his words. She had suffered so much. Hiding it from him had been killing her bit by bit, but now he knew and he still loved her.

'Truly?' She asked him, her eyes pleading; waiting for his answer.

He took her cheeks between his big hands, caressing them with his thumbs, and wiping the tears away. 'Truly.' He finally answered, staring at her with all the admiration and love he had in him.

As soon as he said it Anna reached for him, and they both hugged each other as tight as they could. As if the world was about to end, and that hug was the only thing keeping them alive...and if they died, they would die together and hug each other for all eternity.

Anna was sobbing in his chest, and he could feel his shirt getting soaked with her tears. He didn't mind. He wanted her there, where she belonged. As close to him as possible.

His hands were running up and down her back in a soothing motion, and her sobs began to cease. His tears were falling too. He could feel them rolling down his cheeks and neck. He pressed his head against her hair, inhaling the lovely scent of his wife. How he had missed her.

'I love you.' He heard her muffled cries. 'More than ever.'

He breathed in her scent one more time, and pulled her from him enough to face her.

'I'm sorry I doubted.' He said.

'No...I'm sorry I made you doubt.' She gave him a small smile, and he kissed her wet cheek.

'You don't have to be sorry, love. None of this was your fault. I was the fool one. I should have known...'

'You couldn't have known. But...I was so scared.'

'I can't even imagine, love. I am so sorry you had to be alone through that...but you are not alone anymore.' He was smiling tenderly at her. 'You'll never be alone again. I'm here for you, always and forever.'

'Now promise me. Promise you won't do anything.' She begged.

'He has to be punished, Anna.'

'John please. I don't want you to become a murderer. His blood is not worthy of your hands.' She cried, almost shouting.

'But Anna...'

'Please John. You will go to jail again. They won't spare you a second time. Promise me. I don't want to lose my husband. You said I would never be alone again!' She pleaded, and clenched at his lapels with all the strength she had in her.

John sighed. Green had to pay for what he did. He had to. But Anna was right. He couldn't be arrested again. He couldn't fail Anna again, and he wouldn't! He ran his hands through her bun, and caressed the her neck.

'I promise.'

XXXXXX

John only began the day's work at lunch. Pretending he had come from the cottage; he came down the stairs without being seen, and made his presence known once he entered the servant's hall. Mr Carson asked him what had happened, and told him that Thomas had to attend His Lordship that morning. John said he was feeling unwell last night and in the morning but was feeling much better now.

He was lying, though. He was feeling awful. His head was still aching and he was a bit dizzy, but he didn't want to miss the day. But the worst was the knowledge of what had happened to his wife. His darling Anna.

Jimmy gave him a qualmish look, and John tried to avoid the gaze of those who knew about last night. He was too ashamed of himself.

When he looked up he noticed that Mrs Hughes was giving him a kind smile. Mrs Hughes...she would never judge him. And then there was Anna; smiling shyly, and his heart almost stopped. He loved her too much, and was going to do everything to make her feel happy again. To shoot away that shadow that had clung onto her. He promised her, and he would. Anna had told him she was returning to their cottage that evening with him, and that would be the new beginning of their lives.

He sat down to eat, next to Ms Baxter, who greeted him with a smile on her face, and said nothing about the night before...and never would.

Even Mrs Patmore made sure he was doing well, and had eaten everything. And since that day, no one said one more word about it. As if that night had only happened to him and Anna. Jimmy would look dismissively at him once in a while, but the lad always did anyway.

XXXXXX

'I've learned that you and Anna are good again?'

'Yes My Lord, we are indeed.' _He must have known by Lady Mary_, thought John.

'Everything is well then?'

'Everything is going to be well yes.' John gave his employer a small smile through the mirror.

'I see...I knew you would come to your senses...both of you.'

'I did, My Lord.' John stared through the mirror again. 'It was all my fault.' He grimaced.

Lord Grantham nodded. 'If you say so Bates. But... there's always two sides of one story...'

'And the two sides of that story are both my fault, My Lord...will that be all?'

Robert gave John a questioning look but didn't mention the matter again. 'Yes, Bates. Thank you, that's all.'

XXXXXX

Three months later, Green returned to Downton with Lord Gillingham.

As much as John hated it, he did as he promised. He was able to control himself for Anna, but…he would speak to him.

When the wicked valet was polishing shoes after dinner, alone, John walked in...into the same room where his Anna had been attacked.

John entered the room, looking around, his imagination making him sick. He had to be strong. He took a deep breath, and stared at the valet. Observing as he spat on the shoes to then scrub them with the rag...he was indeed disgusting.

'Mr Bates? Is there anything I can help you with?' Enquired the valet after a moment of John staring silently at him.

'I know what you've done.' John said, clenching his jaw to control his anger.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about.' said the vile man with a malicious smile on his face while placing the shoes on the table.

'Yes, you do. Too well.'

The two men stared at each other. Green knew that he couldn't get away with it. He had to turn the game in his favour.

'Did she tell you I forced her? Don't you let her fool you Mr Bates, they all say…' the man tried to argue but John had none of it.

That's what every bastard says...thought John. He knew that Green would try this approach.

'I know what you've done. That's all I wanted to say.' John bit his tongue inside his mouth. The urge to punch the life out of Green was unbearable, but he had made a promise. Not just to anyone, but to Anna. To his Anna. 'Also, now that we are here, alone, I want to tell you one more thing.' John spoke in a much more relaxed tone. 'Don't think yourself lucky to get away with it.'

Green only heard. 'The only thing that's keeping me quiet is that I promised my wife... But you know...' John approached him and stood less than a meter away. '...if you even dare to look at her, for one second, I will...'

'Will you kill me and face jail again?' said the valet in a mocking voice, almost standing on his tiptoes trying to be at the same eye level with John, but failing.

'Kill you yes,' said John, straightening his posture and looking down at the valet, 'but I won't go to jail. Do you think I'm stupid? If I had killed my late wife I wouldn't have gone to jail, Mr Green.' The conviction in John's words made Green gulp, and lower his eyes to the floor.

'That's all.' said John smiling. 'Good night, Mr Green.' John said the valet's name with authority, and disgust as he left the room.

XXXXXX

Anna could have sworn that the day had several extra hours than usual, and the time for her and her husband return to their cottage wouldn't come fast enough.

'Thank God!' She said taking her hat off once John closed the door behind him.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Now I am.' She hugged his middle.

'Here, love. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.' John wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

'I know.' She said into his chest.

'What if I run you a bath?' He asked looking down at her.

'Yes.' Pulling away from his embrace she looked up at him. 'I'd love that.' she smiled.

XXXXXX

They had to live with Green's presence for two more days. The vile man kept avoiding them all the time; turning around and walking in the opposite direction every time they would meet in the corridors or in the stairs. During the meals he would be silent, and stare down at his plate.

John was pleased with his reaction, but he was still worried about his wife; not leaving her alone for one second.

XXXXXX

'Oh, Anna. Can you tell Carson, Lord Gillingham is coming to visit again? He telephoned me earlier.'

Anna's eyes widened at Lady Mary's words, and she felt sick. She couldn't bear to see Green again. What if he tries again? What if John can't control himself this time and kills him? What if in the moment she lays eyes on him she dies there and then?

'Anna? Are you alright?'

'Will he be staying?'

'Yes, he will.' said Lady Mary raising her eyebrows. 'I know what you are thinking; he was here a month ago, but he almost begged to come...'

'It's not that My Lady.' Anna was shaking, and her eyes were red. Mary had never seen her maid in such a state.

'Anna. What's the matter?'

XXXXXX

'Oh my god!' Lady Mary gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. 'Oh my god...'

Anna was crying. They were both sitting side by side on Mary's bed. When she saw that Anna was too nervous to even say a word she insisted that her maid sat down on bed with her so they could talk. Lady Mary had held Anna's hand to reassure her, and after a moment of apprehension Anna had given in.

Lady Mary promised her that she would speak to Lord Gillingham, and they would do something about his valet. She didn't want to put her maid and dear friend through so much pain again. Anna was reluctant at first but Lady Mary reassured her that she wouldn't tell a thing of what had happened during that concert.

And somehow, or with her unique charms, Lady Mary did manage to persuade Lord Gillingham to fire his valet. Without a reference, without a place to go. His only way out was to go to America. There he would be far away from Anna and the distance would allow her to heal properly…and when Green was gone for good, John started living only and fully for his wife's progress. Together they would be able to be happy again. He had promised her, and he would keep his promise, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. It was my intention to make it final, and cover everything up. I didn't want to make this fic too long (at first it only had 3 chapters), that's why. I just wanted to be fast and everything to be alright and in the open at once, so Banna could move on at last, my poor babies...I'm tired of series 4 drama (even though I'm preparing a new drama fic *sighs* but it'll be set in series 2 so it will be different and AU).

Also, I didn't write Anna talking about the attack because I just didn't feel like it. We know what happened and it was bad enough already.

Alright, there's one chapter to go. It'll be an epilogue kind of thing. Just to bring closure to this story :)

Please review! xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Last chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews, faves and follows! I really hope you like this last one. Surely, it has to end happily, I'm not Julian Fellowes ;-)

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1-3.

* * *

'What is it, my love?' John said in his most sweet and low voice. 'Are you hungry this time?'

He walked towards the crib that was placed in front of their bed.

'Come here, love. It's alright, don't cry.' he held the baby in his arms, and wiped the tears from its cheeks. 'You aren't faking this time, are you?' He smiled tenderly while rocking his body to the sound of some soundless melody.

David's cries were not ceasing, and he was now screaming. 'Oh, my love. What's the matter?...Anna, I think he's feverish.' John stated, caressing the little boy's face.

Anna sat up on bed smiling. 'He's teething John, that's normal. Bring him here.'

David William Bates was five months old, and his first two little teeth had just began to show on his lower gum. The doctor said that David's teeth had started showing a little earlier than usual, but everything was alright and as it should be.

He was biting everything he could find; from his daddy's fingers to his mummy's hair.

Two years after that horrible concert, two years exactly, Anna had gone to the doctor and had the confirmation that she was pregnant. A day that she thought she would spend being sad turned out to be one of the best days of her life. She had spent all day giggling at John and making him confused, and that night when they arrived home, after a long day's work, she told him that they were going to have a little Bates. John had been overjoyed; hugging and kissing her and telling her that he loved her so. They cried together that night, happy tears.

David was a baby from the pictures, as Mrs Hughes would call him. He was the spitting image of his father. Ever so black hair that curled in the ends, big chubby cheeks, little pink lips, and a little chubby nose. From Anna he had the skin complexion, and her big blue eyes that would cast a spell on everyone who would look at them. But sadly, the little boy was suffering. Anna and John knew that teething would make their baby sick and impatient, but even so, it made them feel powerless not being able to ease the little one's burden.

'Here, love, go to mummy.'

David's chubby arms reached for Anna, and his cries were even louder when she settled him into her chest.

'He is warm, isn't he?' asked John.

'Not that much, John. I think he's a little better now.'

John grimaced while he sat down on his side of the bed. He could swear that his dear son was hot as a boiling pot, but then, Anna was always telling him that he overreacted with David. The little boy couldn't sneeze without John thinking they better go to the doctor as fast as they could. His super protection over their child made Anna giggle most of the time. John was indeed too sweet, and a wonderful father.

'Here, here, love. You are alright.' Anna said, running her hand through the baby's curls.

David's cries had turned into a constant moan now. With his big cheek pressed against Anna's chest; the little boy looked up to his father with his big blue eyes full of unshed tears.

'My poor little angel.' Said John, taking in the sight of dear his son. His heart fell to the floor when the boy pouted at him as if agreeing with what his father had just said.

'He knows he has you in the palm of his hands.' Said Anna, giggling, but as her chest shook as she did so, David's moans become louder, showing his disapproval towards his mother's speech.

'Anna...' John frowned, caressing the boy's cheek with his knuckles. 'He's sad...'

'I'm ever so sorry...gentlemen.' she bit her lip trying not to laugh and John only smiled at his wife. He was overreacting, she was right. As always.

The boy started fussing at Anna's night dress after some more tears and cries, and she knew what that meant.

'You think he's hungry?' John asked.

'Well, I don't think so, but it always makes him calm when he nurses.' She said smiling at her baby.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, David was sleeping in the middle of them. John had his hand on his back, and Anna was brushing his curls away from his face.

'He looks so much like you.' She said in a low voice and a ever so happy look on her face.

'You think so?' John was always so proud every time people said that. At first, after David was born, he thought that looking like Anna would be a better luck for their child, but he knew now that his baby was indeed beautiful. Perhaps the little one had gathered all of his best traits? It was that, for sure.

'Of course I do. Every day that passes he looks more like you, and when he sleeps...' she smiled sleepily, 'you both have the same attentive expression. Deep thought.'

David sighed in his sleep, and they both smiled tenderly at him.

'You know...in all my life I never thought I could be this happy.' She looked up at John with watery eyes.

John nodded at her words; he knew exactly what she meant. After everything they've been through, now they were so happy. As happy as they could be.

They loved each other more than ever, and now they had a baby. A baby that was the light of their life, and their happiness. Their new beginning.

As Anna fell asleep, John kept staring. They both had sailed fire and hell through their lives. Sometimes alone, sometimes together. But all that fire and hell lead to them being here now; sleeping with their darling son in the middle of them. They had to pay a very high price for this happiness, but now as he looked at his wife and son sleeping so peacefully...he knew that it was all worth it.

* * *

**The end :D I hope this was a good ending!**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**xxxx **


End file.
